


Molon labe

by Ming_Fei



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 亚赫亚 / 刺客信条奥德赛paro梗概：亚历山大得到了一条关于赫菲斯提昂的神谕，赫菲斯提昂也获得了一条关于亚历山大的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题直译是 come and take 。温泉关之战开始前，波斯王薛西斯派人劝降，斯巴达国王列昂尼达斯回答，molon labe（大概就是，有本事你就来拿、让我白给是不行的，这个意思啦。了解游戏的应该清楚为什么用这个典？不过其实就是背景，没所谓）
> 
> 【游戏我随便玩的，借了些点子具体部分就我自己发挥的，肯定不符合游戏整体设定，别较真】

“太阳之下所有已知土地的主人，不败的战绩，以及……惊人的美貌？哈！” 卡珊德拉坐上桌，屈起一条腿踩着桌沿，带着些嘲讽把手中的书卷扔到一旁，双眼在阳光下透亮，又有几分不怀好意，“你夸大其词。”

而《列传》的作者小心收好书卷，小心补充说，还有美德。这个不知从哪里跑来的佣兵虽然只是个年轻女孩，但全家上下的男人们却无人招架得住，她就这么大摇大摆进了自己书房，东翻西看，意图不详。确实要小心应对。他家世良好，平生著述颇丰，就连哈德良皇帝都对他礼敬有加，难道正因如此、招人嫉恨了不成？不过，直觉告诉他，眼前这个没规没矩的女孩似乎也没有恶意。

此时她又在书桌上盘起腿，双眼依然透亮，她把粗粗的麻花辫甩到身后，带着几分天真问道，“美德又是什么？”

噢，她是在跟我兜什么圈子？普鲁塔克很想回答说，你可以去读我的文章。不过佣兵背后沉甸甸的武器到底让他决心更为审慎。“美德意味着勇气。” 他审慎回答，“而没有勇气，一无所有。”

“是的。” 卡珊德拉这次回答得很快。她伸出双腿踩上地面，手撑着桌子，似乎严肃了几分，“这我同意。我也信奉朴素的道理，这一点上跟你们没有不同。”

普鲁塔克望着她，“那你是谁？你来做什么？”

深棕色头发的女孩朗声大笑。“我怕你不信。” 她脸上的笑意又消失殆尽，带上了些许威慑，“我曾是德莫斯，我能从时间中打捞出命运。”

Deimos, 阿瑞斯之子。Deimos，恐怖之神。但Deimos只会带来虚空。普鲁塔克心想。“你从哪里来？” 他未置可否，继续发问。

卡珊德拉背对阳光走向坐在墙边木榻上的普鲁塔克。“你不可能没有听说过他，” 她步伐缓慢，吐字清晰，“你记述世间发生的丰功伟绩，而这桩事业正是从他开始。” 卡珊德拉在他面前站定，双眼明亮，“我认识希罗多德。事实上，正是他的委托让我来到这里。” 她假装没有注意到这位老人骤然苍白的脸色，淡然环视了一圈阳光下金色的书房，“喀罗尼亚，你的家乡，而你所称颂的那位英雄，马其顿的亚历山大，他一生的赫赫武功也正是从这里开始？”

 

***  
“呆够了没有，赫菲斯提昂！” 亚历山大显得有些焦灼，“你快下来！”

赫菲斯提昂独自站在一处高耸的断崖上，面前是笔直绝壁，脚下是孤零零支棱出去的一块巨石。山间的空气清凉湿润，泥土绵软，石头四壁长满了滑溜溜的青苔，也不知道他是怎么爬上去的。听到亚历山大叫他，他才略微向后挪了下脚。几粒小石子儿从巨石底部滚落，掉下深涧，过了很久都听不到一点声音。亚历山大心头又是一紧。这时候赫菲斯提昂有些恍惚地转头，“亚历山大，你真的没发现这里有人？”

亚历山大只想骂人。赫菲斯提昂非拉着他过来，不停问他是否听到林子里有声音，而他只能回答到处都有鸟叫。头顶上确实有只鹰，不知为何已经跟了他们半日，这会儿正在树梢上歇脚。除了他们俩半个人影也没有。

“听着——现在没功夫瞎耗，我们该回去了。” 亚历山大故意拉下脸，摆出生气的样子。按以往的经验，这种时候赫菲斯提昂不会再坚持。

但这一次赫菲斯提昂的反应不同以往，他居然对亚历山大的话充耳不闻，继续在那块摇摇晃晃的湿滑石头上转了半圈。然后他好像刚刚才注意到背后树梢上的鹰，愣愣地半昂起头。“赫菲斯提昂！” 亚历山大抬高嗓门，倒真的有些生气。而赫菲斯提昂竟然还摆摆手，朝他做了个噤声的手势。

亚历山大踏上前。“我上来了！” 他作势也要攀上巨石。

“你怎么就闲不住？” 赫菲斯提昂终于有了反应，甚至有些恼火。“别动！” 他往石头外侧边缘后退几步，半只脚已经悬空。

亚历山大这下不敢动了，但是他闹不明白赫菲斯提昂到底在发什么疯。他发现自己甚至想不起来他们俩怎么到的这里。

赫菲斯提昂像是知道他在想什么。“别理这些，亚历山大。” 他的脸色忽然阴沉下来，身后疾风涌动，远远地似有黑云聚集。亚历山大呆呆地昂起头，脚底却沉重，一步也动不了。“我去听一听到底会发生些什么了不得的大事。稍等我一下。” 他声音很温柔，像在宽慰亚历山大，脸上却是一股子嘲讽。

然后亚历山大看到他的朋友转头面向深涧，轻巧地纵身一跃。几乎同时，大风疾吼，尘土遮天蔽日，树梢上的鹰张开平直双翼，迅疾顺风而下，投下短暂黑影。

亚历山大爆发出尖叫。

“你喊那么大声做什么！” 赫菲斯提昂拍马赶来，一脸诧异。他褐色的头发有些凌乱，暗金色的胸甲上还沾着新鲜血迹。不过，显然是来自敌人的。“难道你以为我敌不过这些底比斯人？” 他笑得轻松，顺手把手上长矛扔给旁边侍从，腿上一夹，加快两步与亚历山大并辔而行。

“这些底比斯人……” 亚历山大死盯着他，几乎惊魂甫定的样子，“在重装步兵中是不败的勇者。”

赫菲斯提昂不无感慨。“直到今天。”

亚历山大点头，又望向尘土还未散尽的战场另一侧，“我们赢了？”

“我们赢了。” 赫菲斯提昂肯定地点头，“国王在中路击败了雅典主力。听说他们已经派人过来要求和谈。”

亚历山大的思绪似乎飘到了别的地方，赫菲斯提昂不用问也知道他在想什么。“属于你的时间总会来的，亚历山大，” 他深色的眸子里闪烁着清澈的关切和快乐，“别太心急。再说，今天的胜利也绝非无足轻重，后世的历史里一定会记下，马其顿王子亚历山大的第一场大战役，他全歼了此前战无不胜的底比斯圣队。”

“仅此而已吗？” 亚历山大也不觉被赫菲斯提昂身上的快乐感染，半挑起嘴角。

“仅仅是个开始而已。” 赫菲斯提昂先是认真回答，随后又笑起来，“不过嘛，明天的胜利就留给明天，今天就要好好享受今天。毕竟是属于你的一天，亚历山大。”

一群秃鹫站在不远处，贪婪看向这片血红色的青草和泥土。等战马散尽，它们无疑会争抢着近前。亚历山大传下命令，叫底下士兵好生看管。他不想这些人的尸身受辱，即使他们曾经是敌人。清点的工作尚未结束，但据他估算，难有活口。一百五十对圣队战士在此双双就死，也算完成他们所缔结的誓言。亚历山大知道自己的父亲在底比斯做质子时曾在圣队受训，世事变迁，结局如此，诸神像在与凡人开着残酷的玩笑。

红色晚霞遍天，苍鹰掠过。亚历山大皱起眉头。他又看向身边的赫菲斯提昂，感觉这片红霞似真似幻。他为什么往下跳？亚历山大想着。他真的往下跳了吗？亚历山大觉得难以理解。自己难道在战场上进入了梦境？但如果这是梦，又代表着什么呢？

他低下头，避开赫菲斯提昂探寻的目光。一对圣队恋人抱在一起，身下是暗褐色泥土，早已没有呼吸；一个人似乎为另一个人挡住了致命一击，胸甲尽碎，而另一人似乎因为试图用盾牌护住他尸身，被长矛自背后贯入。他们相拥死在一处，这也许是诸神应允的仁慈。

——你们的结局。—— 赫菲斯提昂仰头看向头顶的鹰，不由想起那些似真似幻的话。梦里也有一只鹰，他说他叫伊卡洛斯，他说他是宙斯之眼，他说这就是你们的结局。赫菲斯提昂嗤之以鼻，他想自己大概是昨晚没睡好。

 

***  
“就是这里了。” 普鲁塔克从马车上下来，眼睛里似有些浑浊，“那一年亚历山大十八岁。”

卡珊德拉也跳下马，目光迅速扫过初夏时节的山谷。古战场早已被深浅不一的绿色填满，生机盎然，没有死亡和杀戮，没有一丝丝血腥气。很快，她的注意力就被正面那尊爬满青苔的昂首石狮所吸引。如果猜得不错，这就是著名的喀罗尼亚之狮。它标志着此地曾有一段不凡的过去。在卡珊德拉的任务清单上，首先便是要找到此处。

“是的，的确如此，” 对于卡珊德拉的询问，普鲁塔克给予肯定的回答，“传说告诉我们喀罗尼亚之狮下面便是这三百名圣队战士的坟墓，马其顿国王腓力感念他们的勇敢与忠诚，特意厚葬以示尊敬。”

“传说？” 卡珊德拉听出了他语气里有些微妙处。

普鲁塔克笑笑，这时家仆已从马车那里过来，他便接过祭酒，沿石狮底座洒了一圈。“喀罗尼亚战役距今已差不多有四百年。” 普鲁塔克一边说，一边直起身把酒樽递还家仆，“谁又能说清楚故事的本来面目？底比斯人说，这尊石狮是他们为城邦中最骄傲的战士而立，与腓力并无关系。按照我们的习俗，战斗结束之后，双方自当带回本方的战死者，腓力若是尊敬他们，不应拒绝交还尸身。不过嘛……” 普鲁塔克摇头，脚下稍微用力碾过一株青草，踏入松软的褐色泥土，“无论建造者是谁，这里总归属于英勇的死者。”

卡珊德拉面无表情听完，然后干脆地总结道，“这对我也就够了。”

“德莫斯？对吗？你的名字。” 普鲁塔克的手掌抚过狮掌，“你坚持要来此处，究竟为何？请不要重复那套什么希罗多德的说辞了，他早在这场战斗发生之前很多年便已离开这个世界，你觉得我真会相信半个字？”

“信不信是你的事。” 卡珊德拉脸上仍然没有什么变化，她伸出手在狮子腿上拍了几下，又侧耳听了听，像是在检验什么成色一样。普鲁塔克眉头微皱，似有不悦。卡珊德拉没理会。“我首先需要做两件事，一是找到你，二是找到喀罗尼亚，而如果你没骗我的话，这两桩差事我都还办得不赖。”

普鲁塔克转过身，几乎很不情愿的点了下头。卡珊德拉仍然没理会他的不快。“那我还有一件事跟你确认。” 她跟上普鲁塔克的脚步，“你曾在德尔斐的阿波罗神庙做过祭司？”

“德尔斐的祭司永远是阿波罗的仆人。” 普鲁塔克严肃地看着这女孩，“我年事已高，只是不在神庙里承担日常事务了而已。”

“日常事务指的就是招待那些来求神谕的人吧？” 卡珊德拉又跟上两步。说什么年事已高，走路倒还挺快。她心里嘀咕着。

普鲁塔克狠狠吸入一口夏日凉风。“阿波罗的目光投向未来。凡人若向他求告，神也许会通过圣火透露一点命运的讯息，而阿波罗的仆人传达神的话语。”

“所以就还是凡人说给凡人听的咯？” 卡珊德拉自觉满意，欣欣然近前，“那就是说，神谕还是有可能被伪造，对吧？”

“这已经是渎神了！” 普鲁塔克突然抬高声音，把卡珊德拉吓了一跳。他随即转身，像是准备返回停在路旁的马车，不再愿意再在此处逗留。卡珊德拉本能地伸手，用力拽紧老人的手臂。普鲁塔克只是侧过脸怒视。

“你以为我在开玩笑？” 倒是卡珊德拉显得比较生气，“我说过，这桩麻烦事本就与我无关，我不过受人所托。这些事情影响的只会是你们和你们之后的世界，到你们这个年份，我也早该跟这些什么圣队战士一样，消失得灰都不剩。听着，不用等太久，我会让你看到你做梦都想看到的东西，那便是历史的现场。”

普鲁塔克愣了片刻之后捂住眼睛发笑，几乎直不起腰。卡珊德拉气呼呼地，没理会他，只把食指指节探入口中吹了声哨。

一只鹰从高空降落，稳稳停落卡珊德拉肩头，嘴里似乎叼着什么亮闪闪的东西。 

“我们从他登上历史的地方出发，不过我还要知道，我们应该去哪里。” 卡珊德拉满意地看到普鲁塔克眼里似乎闪过些惊奇，“你现在不理解也无妨，等你看到了，眼见为实，到时候不用我多说，你自能分辨得清。简单说吧，在我们那时，曾经有一个组织控制了德尔斐，而从德尔斐蔓延出去的假神谕带来了很多灾难和混乱。我们以为我们消除了它的影响。但实际上，我们只能消除它在当时的影响，而还有些假神谕未被消除，甚至流传甚久。希罗多德说，这就像是历史中隐藏的暗点，后果难以估量。我需要找到那些被篡改被伪造的神谕，并且毁灭它们的痕迹。这便是为什么我要找到你，找到这个历史发生巨变的起点。”

普鲁塔克像是终于开始认真思考她的话。“喀罗尼亚确实改变了一切，” 他谨慎回答，“马其顿在此后控制了希腊，腓力统领众城邦，这也是他那伟大的儿子亚历山大迈出的第一步。”

“没错，我都知道。” 卡珊德拉不耐烦地抬起手，从鹰嘴里取下一枚戒指，放在掌心中若有所思地察看，“我需要跟随亚历山大的命运，因为他会改变世界的命运。告诉我，我该去哪里找他？”

 

***  
赫菲斯提昂沐浴完了，他跟在当地祭司身后走出来，拿了块白布擦了擦手上和头发上的水，又从旁边人托着的盘子里取过常春藤头冠，端端正正戴上。

“凉快多了。” 他没话找话似的对旁边的亚历山大说。年轻的国王也在擦身，皮肤上薄薄一层水，脚下湿了小小两滩。听到赫菲斯提昂说话，他有些心不在焉地点头。

“准备好了吗？我们这就过去？” 赫菲斯提昂抬起手帮他正了正头冠。这时候亚历山大用力握住他的手腕，“帕特洛克罗斯。” 他说。

这是他们间私下的语言，亚历山大还没有当着旁人这样叫过他。尽管与他们亲近的人也都知道。因为今天不一样吧？赫菲斯提昂想。这里是特洛亚，是阿喀琉斯的圣墓，他们将一起为心中的英雄献祭。亚历山大坚持与他一起完成仪式，赫菲斯提昂最初听他这样说的时候心脏都快裂开了。他现在也嗓子发干，不光因为天气酷热，不光因为他们俩都赤裸着在这狭小帐篷里散发热气。我该怎样回答？他用眼角余光小心打量着周围的祭司和官员。

“帕特洛克罗斯。” 但亚历山大好像不打算等他酝酿出合适得体的答案，亚历山大又低声叫他，汗湿的额头触到他肩膀上的硬骨。赫菲斯提昂忽然觉得全身绷紧，几乎有些尴尬。

有传令兵进来，大约是整队中的百夫长派人来问。今天全军都在这里，主角还拖拖拉拉不肯现身。赫菲斯提昂知道亚历山大对今天这场祭祀看得很重，从登岸的礼船到随行人的打扮，桩桩件件都照着阿喀琉斯当年的样子；他也挑剔得很，上岸过后要步行去井边，洁净过后才安排仪式。当地人说，这就是当年特洛伊城墙边的那口水井，那么阿喀琉斯就是追着赫克托耳到了这里，最后将他杀死，为帕特洛克罗斯报了仇。赫菲斯提昂想到这里后颈一股凉意，他斜过眼，忽然理解了亚历山大。是了，他也很紧张，虽然他什么也没说。

祭典整个的流程太长，亚历山大又事事要做足，如此一来，军队已在暴晒中等了他半日。不能再拖了。

于是他们走出去，登上战车，战车一路载着他们到了墓前。迎着白得刺眼的阳光，他们跳下车，一只漂亮的白山羊被牵到祭坛旁，赫菲斯提昂抓住羊角，抬起膝盖抵住它的后颈，亚历山大看准机会，稳稳割开它的喉咙。他们少时在山间猎鹿，配合早已娴熟。

鲜热的血渗进泥土中，地下的神灵会知道；血肉又在燃烧的祭坛里成为馨香的祭品，天上的神灵会知道。而被祭的墓主会感念他们。盲诗人荷马说阿喀琉斯的骨灰已于帕特洛克罗斯的混在一起，不可分离，那这里便同样也是帕特洛克罗斯之墓？赫菲斯提昂一边想、一边紧紧跟在亚历山大身后。他们已按着祭礼的要求跑过三圈，现在亚历山大浇下祭酒，又用眼神示意赫菲斯提昂继续。他明白过来，亚历山大想的正是他在想的事。是的，我的祭酒献给帕特洛克罗斯，赫菲斯提昂忽觉隐痛，一股甜蜜，也一股心焦。

他们重新穿上短袍，亚历山大还换上了王冠。特洛亚当地的贵族和官员这时候近到国王跟前，后面的程式就多少显得无聊。赫菲斯提昂宁愿出去看祭司们研究那些烧焦的羊骨。他知道亚历山大在背后瞪他。

赫菲斯提昂随便叫过来一位祭司。“有什么关系到亚历山大的吗？”

令他惊讶的是，这位稍显年轻、又有些滑头的祭司说，有一条神谕刚刚已经直接送到国王跟前去了。

“还真的有？” 赫菲斯提昂倒是吃了一惊。他不过随口一问罢了，这样的问卜比不得去那些古老的神谕所，多半做做样子。但这祭司的眼神里有些躲闪，像是怕他多问一样。赫菲斯提昂不由冷笑，心道我直接去问亚历山大也是一样。

“但是……” 这念头刚转过，祭司自己倒又欲言又止地开了口，“您也是参加献祭之人，另有一条神谕……” 他小心撩起点眼皮注意观察着赫菲斯提昂的神色，“我想还是您自己去看一看比较好。”

赫菲斯提昂不知为何心头又是一紧。祭司长手里捏着一块羊皮。

看过之后，他没有说什么，放到祭坛里注视着它完全烧掉。眼睛被火光熏得有些痛，他抬起头揉了揉，这才注意到托勒密也站在祭坛边上，那张干瘦的长脸绷得越发长了。

“你看过了？” 赫菲斯提昂盯住他眼睛。

“亚历山大让我过来找你过去。” 托勒密像是没回答。

“亚历山大也看过了？” 赫菲斯提昂又问。

托勒密只好又重复了一遍刚才的话。

“我这就去。亚历山大在哪儿？” 赫菲斯提昂干巴巴地回答。他忍不住又往祭坛里看了一眼，像是担心化成灰的羊皮也会显形。

托勒密说亚历山大还在王帐里，来议事的人已经走了，士兵们也已解散。这时他忍不住提醒，“问卜的结果已经送去亚历山大那里了，你用不着久久逗留。刚刚还是佩尔狄卡斯在集合国王卫队，你却在做什么？”

“我也是在护卫国王。” 赫菲斯提昂冷冷昂头。托勒密知道他脾气，倒也不怪。两人闷头又走了一阵，赫菲斯提昂忽然收住脚，猛地看向高空。

一只鹰正好飞过，瞬间又消失无踪。

“这神谕不值一提。” 他忽然发笑，“一定是这些愚蠢的祭司误解了神的话。因为它无关预言，而是已经发生过的事情。我会让亚历山大输？你懂不懂这个意思？”

托勒密几乎怀疑他是否在对自己说话。

“我没什么可隐瞒的，那条神谕说，我会让亚历山大输掉……” 赫菲斯提昂脸色沉静地坦白。

“输掉？” 托勒密慢慢理着思绪，“输掉什么？”

赫菲斯提昂又笑。“这就是关键。所以这是个谎言。那里面没说。我会让亚历山大输？不，神是知道的，神不会这样说，” 他笑得更开心了，“他小时候就没赢过我。至于现在嘛……”

“现在怎样？” 托勒密似懂非懂。

赫菲斯提昂学着他的样子，故意一脸严肃。“我当然忠于我的国王。”

托勒密歪着头看他，“够了，” 然后似乎觉得被开了一场愚蠢的玩笑，有些凶巴巴地把他往前一推，“亚历山大急着叫你过去，大约有要紧事，你快点吧。”

不过亚历山大又在急什么？他又看到了什么？这时候赫菲斯提昂的思绪回到了这个更重要的问题上。亚历山大已经换了常服，正托着腮坐在小凳上咬指甲。脚边有一小堆灰，残留着热度，应该是刚刚才燃尽。

“你找我？” 赫菲斯提昂坐过去。

亚历山大不由分说扣住他脖子，重重撞向他的嘴唇。赫菲斯提昂热血上涌，也同样激烈地回吻了过去。嘴唇和鼻子都被摁得发痛，但两人似乎都没有意识到。 

——你会先失去赫菲斯提昂——这行字已经化作了灰，好像这样它们就从未存在过一样。

但这不是事实。这条神谕出现在帕特洛克罗斯先行离开的战场上，绝不是那么简单的事。也许我不该让他与我一起献祭，也许我自己去敬奉阿喀琉斯就够了。亚历山大又想起那年所见，赫菲斯提昂跳下深涧，徒留自己一人在他身后。

真是的，他怎么能这么做？亚历山大咬了一口下去。

腥甜的血漫上两人舌尖，赫菲斯提昂忍住痛，把自己唇上的血重重印上亚历山大的唇。他不知道亚历山大为什么突然这样，但亚历山大也许有他的道理。他只感到这痛感也令他满足。

亚历山大不断舔着自己制造的伤口。他想，我绝不听任此事发生。诸神不能决定赫菲斯提昂的命运，因为赫菲斯提昂的命运只属于我。

 

***  
“在关于亚历山大的著述中，我们屡屡看见这个名字，与其他人比，也并未觉出太多差别。” 普鲁塔克解释道，“但赫菲斯提昂的意义非比寻常。”

卡珊德拉抱臂耸肩，看了眼天色。“说吧，我们还有时间。说吧，别卖关子了，说下去，就像我真的感兴趣一样。”

“女孩，多点耐心。” 普鲁塔克温和地微笑，“他与亚历山大自幼相识，自此成为一生的挚友，二十年间，无论走向何方，亲密的关系未有丝毫改变。当亚历山大带着军队从遥远的印度返回巴比伦，赫菲斯提昂成为了喀力阿克，帝国内地位最高的将军，亚历山大还与他一起迎娶波斯的公主姐妹，让他成为了王室成员，而他们的后代也可以血脉相连。”

“真是令人羡慕的人生，” 卡珊德拉假装打了个呵欠，“我小时候怎么就没认识个王子什么的？”

“因为王子只会认识与王子身份相称的人，这正是我要说的，” ——普鲁塔克宽容似的表情令卡珊德拉紧皱双眉—— “若是按习俗与常理说，以赫菲斯提昂父亲的地位，他本无机会到此高位，亚历山大身边其他的将军，全是来自马其顿世代传承的大贵族，他们的父亲曾与腓力一同上战场。但赫菲斯提昂的家世已无人知晓，他的父亲也不是一位将军。”

“那又如何？国王喜欢他，旁人也管不着。” 卡珊德拉举起手中的戒指对着阳光察看，“老先生，我还是不明白……”

“你不是问我去哪里？” 普鲁塔克倒是惊讶了。卡珊德拉收起戒指，扭过头，也是一脸狐疑，拿不准自己又漏过了什么。“亚历山大去求过的神谕，据我所知，都是与赫菲斯提昂一起。” 见卡珊德拉如此鲁钝，普鲁塔克只好开口解释。

“那你早说呀！” 卡珊德拉埋怨着，“这么长的开场白！” 她这时候来了兴致，“请讲，我洗耳恭听，他们都去过哪些地方？”

普鲁塔克停了片刻，他注意到那只鹰一直在看着自己，这让他忽然有些心悸。“我们只说重要的几个吧，” 他平整好情绪后缓缓道来，“首先有伊庇鲁斯的多多纳，那时亚历山大为了母亲反抗父亲，正值困苦中。然后是特洛亚，你知道他毕生携带《伊利亚特》，这个地方对他不同一般。后来，也去过埃及的锡瓦，我想，那里也是他灵魂所归。不过，虽然赫菲斯提昂每一次都随同在侧，但只有在特洛亚，他自己也是主祭人。”

“什么意思？” 卡珊德拉发现普鲁塔克好像在等着自己说下去，然后她仍是一头雾水。

那只鹰又叼起戒指。“阿喀琉斯与帕特洛克罗斯嘛！” 普鲁塔克大为失望，“你的朋友希罗多德没有告诉你多读一读荷马？”

卡珊德拉没理会他的嘲讽。她再次把戒指从鹰嘴里拔下来，对着太阳看了看，然后又握在手心中。“好，那我们去特洛亚。” 她说话的方式就好像邀约别人晚上一起喝酒一样。

普鲁塔克果然摇头。“我年事已高，前往特洛亚舟车颠簸，恐怕……” “我是说，去特洛亚看一看亚历山大。” 卡珊德拉换上了得意的表情。

鹰飞走了，年老的学者仰头看着。

“不信吗？不用急，很快。请跟我来。” 卡珊德拉礼貌地向他伸出手。普鲁塔克迟疑片刻，到底还是伸了过去。他感觉到掌心中的环状硬物。“你知道这是什么吗？” 卡珊德拉替他问了出来，普鲁塔克只得摇头。

“亚历山大的国王印戒。”


	2. Chapter 2

***

穿紫袍的波斯贵族坐了一屋，帕提亚总督正在就赋税和屯兵的事长篇大论，亚历山大也不便打断。他一上午都跟侍从在附近山林里打猎，回来的时候刚过正午，前来见他的波斯人还等着他；年轻的国王连忙安排与他们同桌吃饭、以示尊重，饭后，又谈起正事，亚历山大才慢慢觉出倦意，这会儿只强打精神看总督大人的两片厚嘴唇开开合合。

 

屋外有人说话，他略微竖起耳朵。门被推开一点，赫菲斯提昂探了个头， “ 亚 ……”  他收住话，似乎是想退出去，而在座的波斯贵族们早看到了他，纷纷起身致意。赫菲斯提昂只得进屋回礼。

 

“ 我正巧碰到了佩拉来的信使， ”  赫菲斯提昂一边走过去一边解释， “ 就顺便给你带过来。 ”  他说着又朝帕提亚总督点头， “ 您请继续。 ”  他把信件放在亚历山大面前的桌上，在旁边坐下。

 

总督刚才讲得投入，被这么岔一下，才发觉自己拉拉杂杂说了过多闲事，其实要紧的问题早在最开始几句话里就已经谈完。他也不是不会察言观色的人，这会儿明显注意到国王的目光已转移到信上。不过按着波斯贵族那种委婉的方式，他并没有仓促结束言谈，而是借着某个话头聊起春日风物，在座的人心知肚明，这时候也你一言我一语，渐渐把话题拉开。

 

亚历山大早习惯了，心知再这样无关痛痒地聊一阵，他们或许会想起某一政事或家事，然后缓缓退出。虽然也许直白的告退会轻松得多，但他也无意改变波斯人的习惯，何况他们会认为这代表着对国王的尊重。亚历山大任由他们闲谈，自己一边听、一边动手拆着蜡封。他早看到了上面的标记。

 

信纸还未展开，他便感觉到硬硬的头发凑到自己耳边， “ 奥林匹亚丝说什么了？ ”

 

亚历山大不由抿嘴。他早猜到赫菲斯提昂为什么要特意亲自把信送过来：蜡封上是母亲的徽记。他有时候会感到无奈，但更多时候只是觉得有趣，这两人还在佩拉时就不算合得来，如今相隔千里之远，母亲还是不会忘记在每封信里找出各种理由指责赫菲斯提昂。她是个事事要强的女人，亚历山大深有体会，而赫菲斯提昂也不是什么会忍气吞声的人，亚历山大更是清楚得很。之前某一次，赫菲斯提昂在气愤难平之下直接给奥林匹亚丝写了信：您恨我是因为您知道我爱亚历山大超过世上一切，并且亚历山大也爱我。而亚历山大会得知这场争吵恰恰是因为母亲，她不忿地转述了那些她认为 “ 骄傲得忘乎所以 ” 的话。当然，这样做的效果也许跟她所期望的完全相反。

 

“ 你不会自己看？ ”  亚历山大低声笑着。两人的窃窃私语夹杂在波斯贵族对今年气候与收成的评价中。他摊开纸卷，赫菲斯提昂果然挨得更近了些，他的注意力已完全集中在信件内容上，根本没有察觉到一点点低下去的谈话声、还有空气里骤然升起的震惊。

 

屋里的人自然清楚国王和这位将军关系非同寻常 ——“ 他也是亚历山大 ” 的惊人之语早已不胫而走，波斯贵族们在关上门之后总会不咸不淡议论几句 —— 但谁也没料到会到这种程度。那是一封国王的私信，波斯人不知道谁能够看国王的私信；如果国王有心分享，那至少也要等到国王读完之后。

 

亚历山大忽然意识到了他们的轻率。对于波斯人来说，国王的无上权威是他自尊的表现，因此他才可以受到整个国家的尊重。房间里弥漫的安静让赫菲斯提昂的低声诵读变得分外清晰，字字句句均落入所有人耳中：我高贵的儿子亚历山大，前次与你谈过佩拉的事务，你只叫我宽心，然而你外出甚久，把国事尽数留给安提帕特，我还是认为 ——

 

电光火石间，亚历山大忽地抬起手，将国王印戒按在了赫菲斯提昂唇上。

 

他知道自己本可以合上信件。他知道自己本可以出言阻止。赫菲斯提昂也许太急于知道母亲写了什么，一时失了分寸，回头他想起来自会理解，不至于生自己的气，反而是自己懊悔的可能更大。但亚历山大不愿意在这么多波斯贵族面前驳他的面子，他希望这些人也要去尊重赫菲斯提昂。亚历山大只能选择用别的方式，尽可能温和地封住他的嘴，而落在别人眼中，也会不失亲密。

 

在戒指印上双唇的时候赫菲斯提昂也即刻明白过来。他突然羞愧难当，又感念到亚历山大的思虑，种种情绪堵在喉咙里。他只得轻吻一下那戒指，只希望透过冷冰冰的金属，自己的心思也能被亚历山大知悉。

 

亚历山大的手在稍微颤抖，然后又慢慢缩回去，手肘撑着桌沿，屈起的手指抵住下巴，双唇自然而然在印戒上挨了一下。 “ 我想，众位今天也很劳累了。 ”  他缓缓起身向贵族们致意。

 

众人也都低下头，尽皆道别离开，并未注意到国王的异样。亚历山大撑着桌子，身上有些抖，几乎站立不住。

 

甚至连赫菲斯提昂也没有注意到。刚刚在胸中升腾而起的火焰似乎在眼前有了可见的形状。他紧攥拳头，有些恐慌地意识到面前人声消退、灰黑暗影蚕食着光亮，而在这光秃秃的背景中，火焰从远处腾起，又卷着烟尘冲向自己。冰凉的戒指触感在唇边转而变成烧灼的刺痛。赫菲斯提昂发现自己无法移动半步。

 

“ 神对我不公。 ”  他转过发烫的脸。不错，正是亚历山大的声音。

 

柱石坍塌，明亮的火焰环绕四周、触手可及，但是除了唇边刺痛，并无任何其他感觉。他看向焰心，一座神像已被熏得焦黑，底座似已开始碎裂。烟尘稍微飘散，赫菲斯提昂看清了些，这位神灵髭须浓密，手执蛇杖。

 

是阿斯克勒庇俄斯。在火焰中坍塌的正是医神的神庙。

 

“ 阿斯克勒庇俄斯对我没有仁慈。 ”  暗影中的亚历山大侧过脸， “ 那么，我对他也没有。 ”  他的一半金发映在明焰中，鼻梁勾出光与影的分界。

 

这又是在发什么疯？赫菲斯提昂脱口而出，但火焰似乎吞噬了所有声音，亚历山大则根本没有看到他。赫菲斯提昂试图走近，此时却有一只鹰稳稳降落在亚历山大肩头，血红的眼睛恶狠狠地看向他。赫菲斯提昂认出了那只鹰。伊卡洛斯，宙斯之眼。多年前在喀罗尼亚，它曾对自己开口说话。

 

—— 烈火就是灾难，不敬神会带来灾难。 ——  此刻它又一次开口 ——  亚历山大在赫菲斯提昂病逝后，竟下令焚毁医神庙。这致命的愤怒，引动神怒的骄傲 ……

 

“ 见你的鬼！ ”  赫菲斯提昂骂道。

 

“ 什么？ ”  亚历山大大声回答。他还是撑着桌子站着，只是面色苍白许多。

 

赫菲斯提昂站起来，也大声问道， “ 你为什么要放火？ ”

 

亚历山大显得很不安，他抓了一把头发，拉到鼻间嗅了嗅。就好像那里会散发出烧焦的气味 —— 赫菲斯提昂忽然也觉得不安起来：他不知道谁把这样的念头放进自己心中。亚历山大不过是闻了下自己的头发，仅此而已。

 

“ 你呢，你在火里面做什么？ ”  亚历山大凑过来，用冰凉的手抓住他的手。赫菲斯提昂发现自己无法摆脱这种不安了。

 

“ 我在 …… 我在火里面？ ”  他小声地、试探着问道。

 

亚历山大点点头， “ 你躺在很高的台子上面，很高，我原本看不见你的脸。 ”  两人的手握得太紧，掌心都在出汗， “ 但我是借助别的东西看见的。你知道宙斯借鹰的眼睛巡视世界，我所借助的就是宙斯之眼。这只鹰叫伊卡洛斯，它带着我，一个劲儿往火焰里飞 …… 直到我看见了你。只是你闭着眼睛。我告诉你满世界都烧起来了，但你闭着眼睛。 ”  一口气说完，亚历山大好像才终于平静下来，湛蓝的眼睛垂下，似是怅然地望着指上的印戒；赫菲斯提昂握着他的手，大拇指一遍遍抚过那戒指，像是一种宽慰。

 

“ 是我放的火吗？ ”  亚历山大好像并不是在询问赫菲斯提昂。他像是在回答。

 

 

***

“ 他们也许会走向两种结局。 ”  卡珊德拉收回戒指。鹰飞走了。

 

年老的那一位仍是昏昏沉沉，大睁着无神的眼睛坐在石狮底下的台阶上。听见鹰扑棱展翅的声音，他缓缓转动眼珠，目送着这鹰再次升入高空。他又缓缓转动眼珠，目光落在卡珊德拉拇指上的那枚戒指。

 

“ 你想问我怎么做到的？ ”  卡珊德拉嘴角浮起嘲讽， “ 你想问你看到的是什么？ ”  她叹口气，转了转手上的戒指， “ 我们希腊人总是喜欢刨根问底，即使这也没什么好处。看看四周，闻闻这里的空气，你仍然是在喀罗尼亚，你所看到的，也是发生在喀罗尼亚。宙斯的眼睛能看到过去和未来。 ”

 

鹰的长啸传来，原来它还没有走远。 “ 我并未有疑问。我确定我真的看到了他。 ”  普鲁塔克慢慢恢复镇定， “ 但保持怀疑并不是坏事。我记得你说过，历史中也许遗留了被篡改被伪造的神谕。 ”

 

“ 我还以为你没听进去半个字呢。 ”  卡珊德拉讪笑道。

 

“ 而亚历山大获得了真正的神谕。 ”  普鲁塔克没理会她，继续用低沉的声音说了下去， “ 那也许赫菲斯提昂所得到的是虚假的信息。好在他并没有相信。而真正的神谕最终实现了。 ”

 

卡珊德拉并未很快回答，仍是一圈一圈转动着手中的戒指。普鲁塔克稍歇片刻，然后相当笃定地总结， “ 神谕有部分错误，但结局不变。 ”

 

“ 哦？ ”  卡珊德拉来了些兴致。

 

普鲁塔克皱眉。 “ 亚历山大不曾输给任何人，赫菲斯提昂也确实先于亚历山大离开这个世界。 ”  他显得很是耐心， “ 这是历史，已经发生的历史。 ”

 

卡珊德拉再次抬起手，戒指的正面指向天空。鹰翅鼓动的气流再次扑面而来，它稳稳落下，尖利的喙抵住冰凉的金属。

 

“ 那我们再看一看吧。看一看你所说的历史。 ”  卡珊德拉正色瞧着他， “ 像你说的，保持怀疑并不是坏事。我怀疑他们对神谕的看法与你不同，因为你看，亚历山大也拒绝了神谕。他们在阿尼玛斯之中看到了神谕引发的可悲结局。 ”  她挑衅似的向他伸出另一只手，显然是在发出邀约， “ 敢不敢来确认一下谁会不服从神？或者都不？又或者，这样的试验对你来说太难承受，德尔斐的祭司？ ”

 

普鲁塔克立时站起，毫不迟疑，也把手伸向戒指， “ 如果已经发生的未曾发生，我早已身处不同的时代。我有足够信心。 ”

 

“ 是的，你存在的事实证实着神谕。 ”  卡珊德拉狡黠地眨眼， “ 但神谕有很多种实现方式。事实也是。 ”

 

 

***

“ 别理这些，亚历山大。我去听一听到底会发生些什么了不得的大事。稍等我一下。 ”  说完，赫菲斯提昂转头面向深涧，轻巧地纵身一跃。

 

他记得以前听老师说过，人若是越过赫拉克勒斯之柱，会随着急速下跌的海水一起坠落，九天九夜之后，就会抵达冥王哈得斯的居所。但是他在一眨眼的时间里就摔上了硬邦邦的地面，还不快地发现被灌了半嘴沙。

 

所以那只鹰并没有骗我，赫菲斯提昂心想。 —— 往下跳，如若你不想面对眼前的结局。往下跳，你的生命不会减少，只会加增。 ——  它这样说。

 

他试图爬起来的时候呛了几下，感觉到嘴里略带咸味的干涩，又感觉到有人在拉他。 “ 还站得起来吗，赫菲斯提昂？ ” 

 

是亚历山大的声音，然而有些虚弱。沙子滚进眼睛，赫菲斯提昂使劲揉了揉，又有一只手伸过来帮他拍打着面颊。亚历山大试图扶起他，然而他自己好像也没什么力气。亚历山大嘴唇有些起壳，脸上干干的，搭在肩头的干枯金发里裹着些沙子。

 

目之所及皆是黄沙。身后是长长的队伍，像蛇皮一般缓慢又疲劳地在发烫的地面上蠕动。远远地，有一枚蛋黄似的太阳。他身边趴着一匹马，粗重的鼻息将面前的黄沙喷出了一个小坑。它大概很难再站起来。

 

“ 大概只有杀了。 ”  亚历山大也顺着他的目光看过去， “ 它走不动了，还把你摔了下来。杀了也能抵些口粮。 ”

 

赫菲斯提昂心中一紧。 “ 我们快断粮了？ ”

 

亚历山大脸上浮现出疑惑， “ 你是饿得恍惚了？ ”  他叹口气， “ 那一会儿多吃点肉。 ”

 

他撑着坐起，身体的疲惫令他感觉不适应，而更加不适应的是突然跌入的这种状况。他和亚历山大还没有经历过这般困境，他怀疑这又是什么恶意的幻象。有人步伐沉重地靠近，他听见托勒密在和亚历山大说话。

 

“ 马把你摔下来了？ ”  年长的将军注意到他， “ 还是你自己撑不住了？ ”

 

赫菲斯提昂不知道该怎么说。 “ 都有。 ”  他含糊应道。

 

“ 我们的马不多了。 ”  托勒密又看向亚历山大， “ 我已经让人放弃了辎重。 ”

 

亚历山大叹口气，手搭凉棚看向黄沙绵延无际的前路。 “ 通讯兵回来了吗？ ”  听上去他几乎不抱什么希望， “ 我希望克拉特鲁斯意识到我们 …… 我们碰到了麻烦 ……”

 

“ 我算着日子。离约定的汇合时间已经过去了好几天。 ”  托勒密干瘪地补充道。

 

“ 我想他已经察觉出了问题。再等等吧，沙漠太大，要是他派出了人，也没那么快找到我们。 ”  亚历山大像是在劝慰托勒密。

 

他深陷的黑眼睛里读不出太多东西。 “ 我再去后面看看。 ”  他说，然后又看着赫菲斯提昂， “ 还需不需要马？我看看能不能 ……”

 

“ 我可以走。 ”  赫菲斯提昂连忙说。他心下已经明白了七八分，不愿再添麻烦。

 

“ 我们可以换着骑。 ”  亚历山大补充道，然后又苦笑半声， “ 希望我的马可以撑得久一些。 ”

 

托勒密点着头， “ 我去找人来杀马。 ”  他简短说完，又深一脚浅一脚往后面去了。

 

赫菲斯提昂这才注意到布塞法洛斯早已不在身边，他仔细看着亚历山大的脸，在眼睛周围发现了些岁月的痕迹。这是多少年之后了？赫菲斯提昂没心思细究，他心中的喜悦突然盖过了身体上的干渴与疲累。那么，很久很久以后，我仍然在他身边。

 

“ 这是我犯过的最严重的错误。 ”  亚历山大语气痛切， “ 都是因为我，多少人喂了沙漠中的秃鹫。是我坚持要踏上无人走过的路，我太过骄傲，受到了惩罚。 ”

 

赫菲斯提昂注意看着他， “ 你还好吗？ ”

 

亚历山大舔舔嘴唇， “ 你还有没有水？ ”

 

赫菲斯提昂摸了下腰间皮囊，为自己无法满足亚历山大的愿望感到痛苦。

 

“ 我还撑得住。 ”  亚历山大笑笑。

 

太阳落下去之后干裂的皮肤感觉没那么难受了。国王卫队的人都坐下来，费力嚼着烤熟的马肉。水已经剩得不多，吃起来尤为费劲。但大家都在努力往下咽。

 

亚历山大吃不下，坚持把自己那份马肉让给了赫菲斯提昂。他目光复杂地看着沙漠中那轮模糊的月亮，不知在想什么。有个兵士捧着一个头盔小心翼翼走过来。

 

无比甘美的水的气味。赫菲斯提昂不自觉干咽几下。那兵士在亚历山大旁边蹲坐下来，沙哑而又满怀期待地开了口。

 

原来这是卫队所有人剩下的最后一些水。他们把这些水集在一处，派了这人送过来，希望都留给国王。

 

亚历山大有些颤抖地接过来，然后就哭了起来，只是眼下的身体状况已经让他无法流出太多眼泪。 “ 这是我的错。 ”  他站起来，面向围拢的士兵举起那盛满水的头盔。他手腕一翻，细细的水流在干燥的目光中落入黄沙，瞬间消失无踪。

 

“ 我与你们共生死。 ”  亚历山大嘶声喊出，更多的人也开始无泪地哭泣。

 

赫菲斯提昂忽然蹦起来按住亚历山大的手。头盔里还剩下一半的水。 “ 给我吧。 ”  他看着亚历山大的眼睛， “ 还有人比这些沙子更需要水。 ”  他从亚历山大手里接过头盔，转身去了后面。

 

等他回来的时候很多人已经席地睡下。亚历山大披着毡布，一个人坐在快要燃尽的篝火旁。赫菲斯提昂在他对面挑了块空地躺下，但没有闭眼，火光对面的那双蓝眼睛也正看着他。

 

“ 到这里来。 ”  赫菲斯提昂朝他伸出手。于是亚历山大站起身，绕过火堆，钻进了赫菲斯提昂的斗篷。

 

赫菲斯提昂手一抬，盖住两人的脸，沙漠里亮闪闪的繁星被挡在了毡布外面。黑暗中他们交换着彼此的呼吸。 “ 我把水给伤员了。 ”  赫菲斯提昂说。亚历山大无声点头。 “ 医官把最后一个苹果给我了。 ”  赫菲斯提昂把一团小小的、皱巴巴的东西塞到了他手中。

 

亚历山大捏了一会儿，手指擦过果皮上干枯的凹陷。 “ 你先咬一口。 ”  他抬起手，凑到赫菲斯提昂唇边。

 

赫菲斯提昂依言咬了一小口，黑漆漆的毡布里响起沉闷的咀嚼声。这苹果里没有多少水分，但聊胜于无。亚历山大也小心咬了一口，然后又把手送了出去。果肉再次触到赫菲斯提昂的嘴唇，他停了停，只得再次咬下去。接着他收束横在他腰间的手，侧过脸，分开亚历山大的唇，又送了回去。亚历山大发出一声不满的低鸣。

 

他们就这样吃完了最后一个苹果。亚历山大稍微撩开一点毡布，深深吸进一口夜间干冷的空气。 “ 睡觉吧，也许明天就能看到绿洲。 ”  赫菲斯提昂在他耳边说。

 

亚历山大笑起来，小小翻了个身，眼睛亮亮的。 “ 我们很久没有钻一个斗篷了。 ”

 

有多久了？赫菲斯提昂不知道。但愿很久很久以后，他们还能这样回想很久很久以前的事情。

 

天快亮的时候亚历山大醒来，发现赫菲斯提昂在准备行装。

 

“ 我先走。 ”  赫菲斯提昂看着他， “ 发现了吗？我们迷路了，所以总也走不出去。这样下去不行。听着，我确实看到了绿洲，我能找到它。稍等我一下。 ”

 

“ 你知道， ”  亚历山大缓缓从毡布里爬起来， “ 向导告诉过我们，渴极了的人会看到幻景。 ”

 

“ 如果我能回来，那就是真的。如果我回不来，那你也就知道，该往另一个方向走。 ”  赫菲斯提昂系上斗篷。

 

亚历山大知道自己无法阻止他。 “ 我会去找你。 ”  他的嗓子仍然很干。昨夜那枚光秃秃的果核半埋在渐热的黄沙中。

 

赫菲斯提昂蹲下身在他额头上印下一吻。 “ 打个赌？我会先找到你。 ”  不等亚历山大回答，他笑着戳了下他眉间一下缩起的小肉团， “ 等着瞧，我会让你输的。 ”

 

“ 赌什么？我输了又怎样？ ”  亚历山大被他气笑了。

 

赫菲斯提昂握着他的手，低下头抚弄一番他手上的印戒，语气忽然郑重。 “ 帕特洛克罗斯没能和阿喀琉斯一起回到家乡，这多可惜。答应我，离开这片沙漠过后，不要在巴比伦久留，因为我想和你一起返回马其顿。 ”  亚历山大手上不由用力，而赫菲斯提昂挑起嘴角， “ 是的，即使再跟奥林匹亚丝碰面也没关系。 ”

 

 

***

普鲁塔克显然气急。 “ 这是不能被接受的！这是作弊！ ”  他在石狮底座四周转来转去，不停朝卡珊德拉上下挥舞手臂， “ 亚历山大艰难地从沙漠脱险后，便再次进入了巴比伦，重新整理原有的行省，重新整编波斯军队与马其顿旧部，巴比伦才是他疆土的中心，巴比伦才是他的都城！亚历山大再也没有返回马其顿，直至英年而逝。 ”

 

“ 你怎么知道？ ”  卡珊德拉奇怪地看着激动的学者， “ 难道你竟然相信无生命的文字、而不愿相信眼前的事实？我没有告诉过你吗，祭司会骗人，神谕也会骗人。你自己也说过，就连关于这座石像的真相，如今也难以追寻了。 ”

 

普鲁塔克扶住石像。 “ 你说过你不会影响我们和我们之后的世界。你说希罗多德也不愿看到历史被错误所改变。 ”

 

“ 当然。我记得自己的任务。 ”  卡珊德拉放还手上雄鹰， “ 我的任务是消除错误的神谕留在历史中的印记，而保证历史不变。 ”

 

“ 我已经告诉了你历史里的记述。 ”  普鲁塔克仰头看向天空。雄鹰变成一个遥远的黑点。

 

卡珊德拉揉了下手腕。 “ 历史是从事实中挑选出来的。 ”  她淡淡说道， “ 而事实有很多种。虚假的神谕也会变成事实，即使我要确保它不会进入历史。也许你不会懂，因为对于后世的人来说历史是确凿无疑的。但是，历史在它发生的时候，那些细微的人与事会拥有很多种可能。可能有两个亚历山大，两个赫菲斯提昂。 ”

 

普鲁塔克摇头。 “ 亚历山大不是无足轻重的人，他的生命决定性的改变了历史的走向。 ”

 

“ 我曾是德莫斯，我了解恐怖，也知道什么是历史的走向。 ”  卡珊德拉恼火地回应， “ 斯巴达的列昂尼达斯是我的祖先。你知道，他也不是什么无足轻重的人，在温泉关，他拯救了希腊，但历史的这个走向与他个人的生死必然相关吗？他可以死或者不死在战场上，但波斯军队仍会拿下温泉关，虽然因为神教的背叛，他最终战死，但在这场惨烈战役发生的时候，雅典人完成了撤离，保留了最后的希望。温泉关的最大作用是为萨拉米斯战役赢得了最宝贵的时间，这才是真正重要的历史的走向，而非列昂尼达斯个人的故事，懂吗？！ ”

 

普鲁塔克再想不到自己还有被一个当佣兵的年轻女孩教训什么叫历史的一天。 “ 我不清楚你具体指的是什么， ”  他显得有气无力， “ 我猜你是在说，亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂个人的故事也许跟我们今天所知的不同，但是历史通过某种方式回到了原来的轨道上。 ” 

 

卡珊德拉满意地点头。

 

“ 可这样的历史真令人沮丧， ”  普鲁塔克略为顽固地坚持， “ 回过头看，个人生命的长短竟无法确定历史，即使是亚历山大这样的人。 ”

 

“ 噢， ”  卡珊德拉甩开发辫，满不在乎， “ 人早晚都会死，历史又有什么要紧？ ”

 

普鲁塔克好像再找不出话反驳，但还是有些不死心。 “ 就算你说得对吧 ……”  他再次踱着步， “ 但是他们个人的故事真的会发生改变？ ”

 

“ 原则上说我并不关心，我也不能插手。我的任务是 ……”

 

“ 保证真正的历史不发生改变。 ”  普鲁塔克赶紧打断。

 

卡珊德拉横他一眼，然后朝天空吹了声口哨。 “ 但我不否认，因为跟随他们的阿尼玛斯，我确实产生了兴趣。 ”

 

 

***

“ 我希望我能告诉你一些别的，但是亚历山大， ”  托勒密脸上有些歉疚， “ 赫菲斯提昂确实还没有回来。我们只能离开。 ”  他怅然看着远方， “ 他要是没有自作主张就好了 …… 只要再稍等一日，我们就都得救了。 ”

 

已在这片沙漠中被折磨了半月有余的士兵们正在兴奋地庆祝。前方来了补给队，焦急搜寻了许久的友军终于发现了国王的踪影，他们这才得知，自己其实已在沙漠边缘，只要沿着正确的方向，再步行半日便可抵达克拉特鲁斯军团的大营。

 

水和食物正在队伍中分发，等恢复一阵体力，他们就能重新启程。

 

亚历山大却悄悄把托勒密拉到一边。 “ 我会尽快回来。 ”  接着他迅速地一项项否决了托勒密的其他提议， “ 我跟赫菲斯提昂打过赌， ”  他解释道， “ 我会找到他的。 ” 

 

在托勒密看来这并不是一个合理的理由，但他懒得再多花力气说服，只是转而去安排后备的护卫。卫队自愿跟国王同往，亚历山大选了体力较好的几个，跃上补给队带来的矮脚马，掉头驰向沙漠腹地。

 

他们列队成一条直线前行，亚历山大说，赫菲斯提昂昨日清晨便是向西出发。国王目光坚定，但是渐渐地，太阳升入正空，黄沙滚烫，腾起弯弯曲曲热浪，沙漠中只有他们自己的身影。

 

卫队不约而同放慢了速度，谁也没出声，但谁都看着国王。若是再在这里拖延，他们迷路的可能性会变得更大。

 

“ 你们先在这里等我， ”  亚历山大看出了他们心中所想，然后挥手制止了他们的抗议， “ 不，我并不是过分骄傲。看着，我往那个方向一百步，然后等你们过来，若是没找到，那就继续再这样走。在这之前你们就留在原处，万一赫菲斯提昂从别的方向过来呢？ ”

 

国王半长的金发随后飘起，没入无边无际的黄沙。

 

等亚历山大跃下一个沙丘，却感觉仿佛从暗影进入火焰。

 

“ 阿斯克勒庇俄斯对我没有仁慈。那么，我对他也没有。 ”  一只鹰稳稳降落在亚历山大肩头，血红的眼睛看向他的身后。沙漠消失了，马也消失了，他踩在滚烫的石板上，眼前是一处燃烧的神庙，亚历山大迟疑片刻，抬脚迈了进去。

 

焰心中的神像已被熏得焦黑，蛇杖前方的圣坛上，游蛇围绕着一个躺着的人，火焰似是在有意避让。亚历山大走近了些，然后掐住了自己的脖子。那是赫菲斯提昂，闭着眼，全无生气。他拔出剑，劈开周围的蛇，他抱紧火焰中冰凉的身体，喉咙里却只能像蛇一样嘶嘶作响。

 

神谕实现了。有个声音在说。亚历山大只感到愤怒：对医神的、对他的父亲阿波罗的、对所有神的。为什么会有这样不公之事发生？

 

“ 我不允许。 ”  亚历山大终于发出声音。

 

他肩膀上的鹰扑扇双翅，火焰腾得更高；它跳下来，落到亚历山大手中，锋利的鹰爪抓住他指上印戒。亚历山大奋力将这恼人的大鸟甩入火焰。

 

然而它又从火焰里飞出来，翅膀甚至比火焰更为明亮。我会给他另一种生命。有个声音在说。德莫斯的神谕无可更改，但德莫斯想要你的利剑，你可以换回你想要的生命。

 

“ 德莫斯的神谕？ ”  亚历山大眼中闪过一丝锋利的光，他烈焰般的金发飘荡在眼前，赫菲斯提昂的脸在视线中变得有些朦胧。他无意识地抚弄着手上的戒指。 “ 打赌吗？我会先找到你。你会输的。 ”  赫菲斯提昂走向金黄的沙漠，神庙被远远甩在身后。

 

他忽然转身向外走去。

 

—— 世界的征服者！就连你也无法对抗！ ——

 

亚历山大脚下稍停，漠然扭头， “ 赫菲斯提昂的生命属于我。我管你是谁，诸神或者命运，我不会把赫菲斯提昂让给任何人。 ”

 

“ 那你便看不见他了。 ”  原来是那只鹰在说话。 “ 你知道结局。 ”

 

但亚历山大已做了决定。 “ 是的。但我不信。 ”

 

神庙在这一刻终于完全坍塌，神像碎裂了，蛇杖倒下来砸碎了圣坛。亚历山大看到赫菲斯提昂同圣坛一起被拖入地下，他慌慌张张望向外面漫天黄沙，那里只有热浪翻滚，并无半个人影。他又慌慌张张掉头跑回火焰里的神庙。但这块地方像被诸神从天上拿走了，圣坛和烈火都掉入地下的裂缝。裂缝合上，黄沙翻滚，无边无际。平直的鹰翅随着最后一道焚风消失。

 

亚历山大跪下来，手撑在沙地上，他低着头，脸庞下的黄沙一团一团滚成球，他说不出话，大滴大滴的水珠从他脸上滚下来。

 

许久，他听到风声和脚步声，有人近身，也蹲了下来。

 

“ 嘿，我说， ”  那熟悉的声音。该死，那熟悉的声音。风声过耳，他有点不敢抬头确认眼前是否真的是那个人。 “ 我说，亚历山大，我先找到你了，这回你可是输了。 ”  该死，他怎么笑嘻嘻的。

 

那个人抬起一只手，伸出食指在他头发下露出的额头上弹了一下， “ 亚历山大，你还趴在这里做什么？该跟我回去了吧？ ”

 

亚历山大猛地抬起头，赫菲斯提昂的笑容僵在脸上，有点不知所措。亚历山大脸颊上都是汗，眼眶里还包着两颗泪珠。

 

“ 输就输了，何必哭呢 ……”  他讶然， “ 你听我说，昨日我其实已经遇到了军团大营来的补给队，但我被人叫走了 …… 你别不信，其实是一只鹰 …… 这沙漠里出现了一座医神庙，火烧得厉害，我赶着去灭火，然后又迷了路 …… 结果，竟还是赶在你前面！ ”  他神色里不无得意。

 

金发的国王此时却发出受伤野兽般的低吼，一头撞向他的胸口。赫菲斯提昂提防不及，躲闪也不及，立刻被撞翻仰倒，而下一秒亚历山大已然扑了上来压在他身上，眼看着拳头就要下来，赫菲斯提昂这才明白亚历山大不是跟他闹着玩，匆忙间抬手应对。

 

胸甲被扯到一旁，亚历山大一口咬上肩膀。

 

赫菲斯提昂惨叫一声。 “ 看在宙斯份上，你是不是要来真的？ ”  他喊出声，然而却不敢真的还手，只做着勉强的抵抗。

 

我的小太阳。我的小狮子。亲爱的。赫菲斯提昂语无伦次起来， “ 你这是为什么！ ”  他恼火地连连后退。亚历山大根本不解释，只像是有太多郁结要发泄出来一样。赫菲斯提昂被他撞倒好几次，身上也挨了不少，不可谓不狼狈。

 

卫队赶来的时候，亚历山大正骑坐在躺倒在地的赫菲斯提昂身上，他脸上红红的，嘴唇动了几下，然后才想起放下拳头，站起身退到一旁掩住脸。过了一小会儿，赫菲斯提昂的影子罩过来， “ 什么时候再来一次？ ”  他在耳后笑语， “ 我们很久没动手了吧？怕不怕输？ ”

 

这天临近傍晚时分，营地的卫兵终于看到他们抵达，先是惊喜，然后又是疑惑。 “ 国王！ ”  他们小声敬礼。

 

国王脸上脏兮兮的，衣服被扯得七零八落。

 

“ 将、将军 ……”  他们又敬礼，声音愈发轻微。

 

将军脸上甚至挂了彩。胸甲被他抱在手里，只腰间围挡还在。

 

“ 我的好国王， ”  赫菲斯提昂用大拇指横着擦了一把嘴角，靠近他耳边低语， “ 今晚帐篷外面就不要留人了，我 …… 嗯，我们，好好聊一聊。 ”

 

亚历山大轻哼一声，斜他一眼。 Molon labe 。他没出声，只做了个嘴形，浅笑着昂头走开。

 

 

*** （不存在的）彩蛋

于是，在后世的地摊史学中，出现了如此记载：亚历山大一生未尝败绩，除了败在赫菲斯提昂两腿之间。

 

完。

 

 

* 后记 *

作者都目不忍视的真实沙雕

本魔改真实总结：我偏要勉强！


End file.
